Una apuesta, Hanako
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Toire no Hanako-San "la niña del baño" One-shot para el concurso de Halloween del grupo Irresistible Naranja.


_**Ohayo ^^ Aquí con mi One-shot para el Concurso de Halloween del grupo Irresistible Naranja.**_

* * *

_**Genero: Terror/Horror, Romance**_

_**Parejas: Minato-Kushina **_

_**- Fugaku-Mikoto**_

_**- Hiashi-OC**_

_**- Hizashi-OC**_

_**Leyenda Utilizada: Toire no Hanako-san (Hanako-san de los baños)**_

_**Clasificación: M**_

_**Advertencias:**_

_****__**- AU**_

_**- OC**_

* * *

_****__**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran artista Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomé para este concurso**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Una Apuesta, Hanako.**_

-Existe la leyenda de un fantasma que se encuentra en el baño femenino.- tras el termino de las primeras horas de clase los estudiante del Instituto de Konohagakure se encontraban disfrutando de su bien merecido receso. Reunidas como normalmente lo hacían se encontraban las viejas amigas de tercer año, si bien estaban en diferentes clases eso no era un impedimento para disfrutar tiempo juntas como lo hacían en estos momentos.

-¿F-fantasma?- el grupo en si era peculiar por la variación de personalidades y actitudes de cada una de sus integrantes, Shiraiwa Hana, una chica de actitud pasiva dulce y paciente, amante de las flores y su peor temor "Todo lo que sea de terror" si, desde animales hasta paranormales eran debilidades de Hana y eso siempre lo aprovechaban su amigas.

-Si, si el fantasma de una niña, su nombre es Hanako.- Yoshida Mikoto, hermosa en su totalidad, de largos cabellos azabache, cálida y honesta, se le confundía con un ángel ante su personalidad dulce y atrayente, siempre era la intermedio de sus amigas.

-No te creo-ttebane.- bufó con molestia impregnada en su voz.- ¡Solo es una tonta leyenda!- su actitud dominante siempre salía a flote, de peculiar cabellera roja igual que sus amigas la llevaba a las caderas aunque esta siempre la mantenía un poco mas larga. En su rutina siempre estaba ser el centro de atención, protegía a sus amigas de cualquier molesto "Insecto" como les llamaba a todos esos molestos chicos que yacían tras sus amigas porque eso era ella Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina la que nunca le temía a nada y siempre demostraba tener la razón.

-No seas tan molesta Kushina, o acaso ¿Tienes miedo?- ese era le motivo de sus constantes peleas, gracias a la actitud de Kushina y como Tsuki, otra de sus amigas cuestionaba su orgullo haciendo estallar a la pelirroja. Kushieda Tsuki, prima de Hana y una integrante mas del grupo era quien sacaba a la Uzumaki de sus casillas por el simple hecho de divertirse. Larga cabellera que a diferencia de su prima era de un tono marrón, actitud positiva, callada y divertida siempre tenia como tema principal molestar a Kushina ya que esta alegraba sus tardes en el Instituto.

-¡Miedo!, Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-ttebane.- respondió con superioridad, y así era puesto que ser una chica no le era impedimento para desafiar a todos sus temores entre ellos el fantasma de una niña.

-Chicas no empiecen por favor, un fantasma... no es buena idea jugar con ello.- trataba de intervenir, ya sabía como terminaría aquella molesta situación en la que se adentraban sus amigas "Una apuesta".

-Te propongo una apuesta.- soltó sonriente Tsuki, ya pronto cumpliría su cometido.

-¿Que tipo de apuesta-ttebane?- debía admitirlo, le divertía hacer apuestas con Tsuki ya que como siempre ganaba Tsuki hacia cualquier cosa normalmente para su beneficio.

-Hoy nos quedaremos hasta tarde, ya que es Sábado a nadie le importara, iremos a los baños y allí tu iras a buscar a Hanako-san, si no eres cobarde hablaras con ella.- a las acompañantes de aquel grupo se les erizaron los bellos de la espalda ante tal propuesta tan... arriesgada.

-¡Un momento Tsuki!, solo les quería contar sobre la leyenda no creo que sea buena idea que vayan, ¡Es muy peligroso!- trataba de intervenir, de ser escuchada por primera vez en todos esos años, no podía arriesgarse y mucho menos a ellas.

-¡Tranquila Mikoto!, les demostraré que solo es una leyenda además... si voy ¿Que ganare a cambio Tsuki?- eh aquí la parte mas difícil para la castaña, ¿Que podría darle a cambio?

-Te permitiré un deseo, lo que tu elijas.- tragó grueso, lo único que deseaba era que su amiga no vaciara todos sus ahorro en un año de Ramen instantáneo, sería su ruina.

-¡Perfecto!, serás condenada a la humillación.- las acompañantes le lanzaron fuertes miradas de reprensión, Kushina podría ser perversa cuando de se lo proponía.

-C-chicas por favor no hagan nada, saben que le tengo temor a los f-fantasmas.- el nerviosismo detonaba de aquella chica con larga cabellera azulada, tenia miedo lo admitía pero aun así no le escuchaban.

-¡Le tienes miedo a todo Hana!- se quejó la Uzumaki, podría ser cruel pero era la verdad, Hana le temía a los insectos, a los animales, a las plantas ¡Todo! y para ella, Uzumaki Kushina era irrelevante por el simple hecho de que ella no le temía a nada, ¡Nada!

-No seas cruel con Hana-chan, es muy sensible así que les prohíbo hacer esa tontería, Kushina, Tsuki ¿Me escucharon?- ahora se encontraba mas que decidida a no permitir semejante barbaridad por parte de sus amigas, si bien las apoyaba en sus travesuras no permitiría que jugaran con algo de un aspecto tan serio como lo era un alma en pena.

-¡No eres mi madre-ttebane!, haré lo que me plazca además ya tenemos una apuesta.- la preocupación se dejó ver en el rostro de las otras tres integrantes, si bien Tsuki quería ver a Kushina cumplir su apuesta empezaba a temer no solo por ella si no por si misma cuando esta cumpliera con lo acordado.

-Kushina creo... será mejor escuchar a Miko-chan ¿Que sucederá si la niña te responde?- sintieron escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, tenían miedo pero solo una no se permitía admitirlo ya que ahora tenia como meta descubrir si era una leyenda o si en verdad existía Hanako, la niña del baño.

-¡No me importa-ttebane!, tenemos una apuesta y hoy después de clase iré así sea sola.- el timbre resonó en todo el Instituto y sus alrededores, dada por terminada la conversación se dispuso a levantarse caminando a pasos agigantados hacia su clase 3-C que era diferente a la de Tsuki 3-B y la de Mikoto y Hana 3-A.

-¿Q-que pasará ahora Mikoto-san?- preguntó recibiendo la ayuda de la azabache para ponerse en pie.- No podremos detenerla, solo podremos estar con ella ¿Cierto?- la azabache asintió soltando un fuerte suspiro ante las ideas de sus amigas.

-Sin duda irá Hana-chan, tendremos que ir ¡Tu también!- señaló acusatoria a la castaña quien trataba de huir a media charla de las azabaches.- ¡Me mataran!, no vasta con asustar a Hana-chan si no que se les ocurre hacer una tonta apuesta, ¡Todas Asistiremos hoy a final de clases en el salón de clases de Kushina, Entendieron!- sus acompañantes asintieron inseguras, si bien la Yoshida era quien cuidaba de ellas también era de temer cuando se lo proponía.

**_-w-_**

-Fantasma...- susurró para si, aun faltaba una hora para el termino de clases por lo que no podía evitar pensar en aquello que le carcomía la mente.- Soy una idiota, tengo miedo ¿Que haré? - se golpeó mentalmente, ahora no solo era débil con respecto a tenerle miedo a una tonta leyenda de niños, no, ahora también hablaba sola y peor aun se insultaba.

-¿Que te sucede Kushina?- una suave y varonil voz llamó su total atención, a su lado muy cerca de su rostro el bello rostro de Namikaze Minato yacía con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, si, le gustaba pero no lo admitiría eso seria caer débil ante los encantos de un chico.

-¿Que quieres-ttebane?, ¡No vez que estoy pensando!- soltó entre enojada y avergonzada, aquella distancia empezaba a molestarle por el simple hecho de que en cualquier momento podría sonrojarse otra debilidad para Uzumaki Kushina la chica menos romántica y femenina del Instituto y por lo cual se sentía realmente orgullosa.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar preguntarme que te sucede, estas demasiado silenciosa y te has insultado en varias ocasiones, ¿Te sucede algo?- trató de pensarlo un poco, no quería involucrar a nadie pero simplemente no podía evitar hablar con Minato el siempre tenia una respuesta para sus problemas además de que estar con él le reconfortaba.

Se rindió, por que cada vez que estaba cerca de Minato renunciaba a su orgullo y le contaba todo a el como si fuera su diario secreto aunque claro eso era solo una estupidez mas para ella.- Hice una apuesta con Tsuki.- el chico sonrió al ver el semblante un poco inquieto de la chica pelirroja.

-Pero... eso es normal entre ambas, ¿cual es la diferencia?- la Uzumaki no evitó dirigirle una mirada de reproche ante la interrupción.- Lo lamento, prosigue por favor.- otro nuevo suspiro abandonó los labios de esta pero no por la misma causa de hace unos momentos si no por que aunque le gritara frente a todo el instituto el chico no dejaba de hablar de aquella forma tan... decente, otra cosa que le provocaba asco.

-Dicen que en el baño de chicas se encuentra un fantasma, la apuesta es ir a el baño y comprobar si la niña se encuentra en el baño, si es así deberé hablar con ella y si no daré por concluido que tenía la razón y ganaré la apuesta.- Se sintió un poco mas aliviada al poder hablar sobre aquello, ahora solo esperaba algún consejo de Minato o una frase de apoyo para poder seguir con su meta autoimpuesta, pero esta no llego solo hubo un silencio entre ambos por lo que se le hacia preocupante ya que al no estar el maestro no había impedimento para que este le hablara.- ¿Minato?- preguntó tratando de llamar la atención del chico quien aun se mantenía absorto en su pensamientos.

-L-lo siento es solo que me ha impactado, ¿Que pretendes hacer?- el silencio reinó de nuevo, no tenia ni idea de que hacer por eso hablaba con el ¿No?- Irás, ¿Cierto? o me equivoco.- ante tal afirmación solo pudo asentir, no quería hablar, no sabía de que hablar.- Entonces es mejor investigar sobre ello, ¿Te parece?- asombrada dirigió su brillante mirada violeta a los dos zafiros azules de su acompañante sonriendo por fin a su manera habitual.

-Es una gran idea-ttebane.- el chico se levantó de su asiento estirando su pálida mano hasta ella con la intensión de ayudarle a levantarse.- No seas tan caballeroso, me moleta lo cursi-ttebane.- se levanto por si misma ignorando al chico y la mano en el aire haciéndole soltar un fuerte suspiro ante la actitud de su compañera.

-Nunca cambias Kushina.- soltó rogando a Kami de no haber sido escuchado ya que se ganaría una gran reprimenda de la Uzumaki por insultarle según ella.

**_-w-_**

**_Toire no Hanako-San "la niña del baño"_**

**_Ella a menudo es encontrada en el 3er cubículo en los baños del tercer piso - generalmente en los baños de las mujeres- pero esto puede variar de escuela a escuela. Los detalles sobre su apariencia física también varían, se la describe como una niña de pelo corto usando una falda roja._**

**_El comportamiento de Hanako también varia según la locación, pero la mayoría de los casos, ella permanece en el baño hasta que algún estudiante se atreve a provocarla. Hanako puede ser convocada golpeando la puerta donde se encuentra (generalmente 3 veces), llamando a su nombre, y haciéndole una pregunta peculiar. La mayoría usa preguntas simples como "¿Estas ahí, Hanako?" si Hanako esta presente, ella responderá con una voz baja, "Si, estoy aquí"._**

**_Algunas historias dicen que si alguien es tan valiente como para abrir la puerta, se encontrara con una niña pequeña en falda roja y entonces ella se escapa metiéndose en el inodoro._**

-¿F-falda roja?- pese a la impresión no pudo evitar tartamudear, ¿Como era posible que se asimilaran en los uniformes? por lo que decía en aquella consulta de la biblioteca era una niña de falda roja, efectivamente en su Instituto las faldas eran de color rojo, largas camisas de color blanco y su habitual moño de color distintivo del grado.

-Vaya debe de ser una coincidencia lo del uniforme, ¿No crees?- aun ensimismada en sus pensamientos asintió levemente aun se encontraba en aquel trance debido a la impresión.- ¿Te encuentras bien Kushina?- si bien él también tenía temor no solo por la historia si no por la Uzumaki quien aunque tratara de verse lo mas normal posible se encontraba nerviosa.

-La tercer puerta... tres golpes... Hanako...- solo era cortas palabras, rememoraba mentalmente cada uno de los pasos aun con su impresión no podía evitar sentirse excitada por su nueva meta autoimpuesta, averiguar a la niña del baño.

-¿Kushina?, enserio... ¿Piensas ir?- otro leve asentimiento recibió por respuesta, aun seguía rememorando cada uno de los pasos cosa que le preocupaba en sobremanera.- ¿Iras sola?- asintió dando a entender que lo haría por según ella sus amigas no eran lo suficientemente valientes para ir.- ¡Que!, Kushina no debes ir sola no creo que sea buena idea.- la chica suspiró, ahora no solo debía lidiar con sus amigas si no con su compañero rubio.

-Iré, así que mejor te cayas y me dejar hacer las cosas a mi manera.- se sintió un poco mal por hablarle de tal manera, él fue amable y además se estaba preocupando por su bienestar pero no podía incluirlo en algo suyo no lo permitiría.

-No te dejaré ir, por lo menos no sola.- y por primera vez Kushina pudo apreciar aquella mirada llena de determinación y seriedad por parte de él dándole a entender que hablaba con total seriedad.

-Ya Minato, preocúpate por tus asuntos y yo por los míos, ¿De acuerdo?- ahora ambos se sostenían la mirada, desafiantes, serias, llenas de determinación dando a entender que no darían su brazo a torcer. Después de todo esto el timbre sonó interrumpiendo aquella batalla de miradas entre la Uzumaki y el Namikaze quien no pudo evitar sentirse mas atraído ante la determinación de su compañera y a la vez molestia por ser tan testaruda.

-Nunca cambias Kushina.- soltó de nuevo levantándose de su asiento ignorando a una ente molesta y nerviosa pelirroja. ¿Estaría enojado?, ya se las arreglaría luego con el por ahora lo esencial era ir a su salón de clases.

_**-w-**_

-Aun pienso que es mala idea.- soltó hecho un manojo de nervios ante la creciente tensión por lo que ocurriría.

-Cálmate Hana-chan, es nuestro deber como amigas de Kushina pronto todo terminará.- habló Mikoto en un vano intento de calmar a sus dos acompañantes.- Solo debemos esperar, Kushina-chan en cualquier momento llegará.- escucharon unos imponentes pasos, al fondo del pasillo se pudo distinguir una larga cabellera roja que se meneaba conforme a sus movimientos.- ¡Kushina!- soltó, estaba alegre ya que eso quería decir que su amiga aun no iba a aquel baño.

-Chicas.- soltó entre agitada y sonriente puesto que aun se sentía temerosa con la situación anterior.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Tsuki al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja.

-Si.- trataba de normalizar su respiración ya que a mitad había empezado a correr por todos los pasillos.

-Entonces vamos.- Soltó Mikoto recordándole a cada una de las que se encontraban allí el porqué de su reunión. Kushina asintió entrando con gran rapidez al aula 3-C sacando de este su maletín, hecho esto comenzaron su caminata directo a todos los baños del instituto. En total eran tres, el nuevo de las chicas, el de las maestras y por ultimo aquel baño abandonado al que nadie iba.

-Llegamos.- el resto asintió, dándole paso a una agitada pelirroja quien de manera silenciosa se introdujo en el baño, en total siete puertas, se dirigió a la tercera tocando levemente tres veces.

-Hanako, ¿Estas ahí?- no escucho nada, el silencio reinó en todo el lugar entonces cuando creía que ya había terminado cada uno de los baños empezó a lavarse solo.- H-hanako, ¿Estas ahí?- vio como la ultima puerta era golpeada y se escuchaban chillidos.- ¡Quien esta ahí!- soltó ya temerosa de aquella situación, segundos después apareció una joven con el mismo uniforme solo que su cinta refería a las de segundo año.

-¿P-porque empezaron a lavarse solos?- soltó la chica al borde de las lagrimas, no soportando mas aquella situación abrió la puerta que tenia frente suyo.

-Nada.- soltó inconforme, se disponía a cerrarla de nuevo cuando otro sonido dentro de este le alertó, miro por el rabillo del ojo temerosa de que algo sucediera.- S-se esta inundando.- alerto a su acompañante pero solo recibió silencio, le busco con la mirada quedando en claro una sola cosa.- Estoy sola.- suspiró, de seguro la muy cobarde se había ido y ella ahora debía llamar al conserje por el daño que tenían los baños. Sintió algo húmedo, dirigió su mirada violeta al suelo encontrando un gran charco de aguas negras y con olor desagradable.- ¡Chicas!- llamó entrando de inmediato sus otras tres acompañantes las cuales soltaron gritos ante ese suceso.

-¡Es la niña!, ¡Es la niña!, ¡V-vámonos, por favor vámonos!- Mikoto trataba de calmar a su amiga cosa que se le hacia casi imposible ya que esta solo gritaba y lloraba debido a la gran impresión que esto le causaba.

-¡Tranquila Hana, llamemos al conserje el baño esta defectuoso!- Kushina también estaba nerviosa, tenia miedo de aquella situación pero no se podía dar el lujo de decirlo ni demostrarlo ya que sus amigas se encontraban en igual o mejor dicho peor estado que ella.

-T-tienes razón, mejor le llamamos.- salieron del lugar encontrándose con el horrible panorama de que estaban totalmente solas.-N-no esta, ¿Que hacemos?- todas respiraron de manera agitada, la tensión en el aire era notable por lo que no podían evitar sentirse nerviosas.

-Vamos al baño de las maestras.- concluyó Kushina cambiando su ruta con dirección a el baño de las maestras siendo seguida por Mikoto, Hana y Tsuki.

**_-w-_**

-Bien, sigue este.- al entrar en el baño soltó un silbido puesto que ese baño era realmente bonito.- Hanako.- llamo acercándose de nuevo a la tercer puerta del fondo puesto que en este eran cinco.- Hanako, ¿Estas ahí?- golpeó tres veces no obteniendo respuesta.- Hanako ¿Estas ahí?- nada, soltó un pesado suspiro al fijarse de que solo era una tonta leyenda. La última puerta la cual se encontraba en el fondo del baño empezó a abrirse, por unos momentos creyó en todo, la leyenda y en que Hanako la atacaría y eso no era algo de lo que estuviera muy gustosa.

-¿Que haces aquí?- soltó la voz de una niña, la puerta se abrió, tres pasos de reversa con la idea de salir pero su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil.- Si quieres ver a Hanako ve al baño abandonado, se la pasa llorando.- y de nuevo la puerta se cerró, de una manera realmente brusca puesto que la niña se encontraba molesta.

-¿Quien eres?- se dignó a preguntar no obteniendo respuesta alguna se acercó hasta la ultima puerta encontrándose con la horrible sorpresa. El baño estaba solo.

**_-w-_**

-¿No crees que es suficiente Kushina?- la pelirroja negó con mas determinación que la propia inicial.

-Esa niña me dijo que Hanako está en el baño abandonado, así que iremos al baño abandonado-ttebane.- Hana con todas las fuerzas posibles trataba de no llorar pero se le hacia casi imposible puesto que sin poder evitarlo estaba incluida en aquella búsqueda de un fantasma.

-¿Porque haces todo esto Kushina?- preguntó Tsuki medio ida, caminaba solo por inercia, las palabras salían por si solas se sentía extraña como si no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo.

-Porque no solo tenemos una apuesta, también me excita toda esta situación-ttebane.- y si, por mas asustada que se encontrara su espíritu aventurero le decía que se arriesgara ya que ese era su ultimo año y de por si también su ultima aventura.

-N-no.- susurraba con gran temor, se aferró aun mas a la azabache recibiendo de ella la calidez y cariño maternal que siempre le denominaba.

-Es aquí.- soltó Tsuki llamando la atención de las demás, se acercó hasta un puerta un tanto oxidada la cual se encontraba cerrada.

-Esta cerrada-ttebane.- Forcejeó tratando de alguna forma el poder abrirla pero le era imposible, tenía llave. Tsuki se acercó girándola de manera lenta abrió por completo la puerta, todas estaban aterradas puesto que Kushina tenia mucha fuerza y no había podido abrirla mientras ella con un leve movimiento la abrió al completo.

-¿T-tsuki-chan?- preguntó Mikoto, aferrándose aun más a Hana la cual se ocultaba en su regazo con la intención de no ver.

-¿Si?- soltó, ida de nuevo, la Uzumaki y la Yoshida compartieron miradas de preocupación, ¿Que le sucedía?, Kushina no le dio importancia entrando primero al baño, admiró tres puertas, este era más pequeño.

-Hanako.- llamó, caminando de manera suave hacia la ultima puerta, no obtuvo respuesta pero se dejaron escuchar leves sollozos.- Hanako, ¿Estas ahí?- golpeó tres veces escuchando como los sollozos se hacían mas ruidosos.- Hanako, ¿Estas ahí?- no obtuvo respuesta, solo escuchó como los sollozos eran mas calmos por lo que descifró que seguro estaba dejando de llorar.

-S-si, aquí estoy.- sintió su piel erizarse al escuchar esa suave y dulce voz tachada de tristeza.

-¿Te sientes bien, Hanako?- preguntó de nuevo dando por concluido, Hanako si existía.

-N-no, nee-chan quiero salir de aquí.- tragó grueso, dio tres pasos en reversa y respiró de manera profunda.- ¿M-me podrías abrir, nee-chan?- lo pensó, en realidad quería ver a la pequeña por lo que haciendo uso de toda su valentía empezó a forcejear con la tercera puerta, del tercer baño visitado.

**_-w-_**

-¿Donde están?- preguntó al borde de la desesperación Minato, al terminar de hablar con Kushina buscó a sus amigos para poder ir en busca de las chicas, no podía arriesgarse y arriesgarlas.

-Minato vamos a el abandonado.- todos asintieron ante la proposición del Uchiha olvidando caminar empezaron una carrera ya que, les quedaba poco tiempo. Todos estaban asustados pero no por ello si no por esas tontas chicas que se les daba por jugar a las casa fantasma. Minato estaba terriblemente asustado puesto que aun recordaba su conversación con Kushina.

**Flash Back.**

_-Ya Minato, preocúpate por tus asuntos y yo por los míos, ¿De acuerdo?- ahora ambos se sostenían la mirada, desafiantes, serias, llenas de determinación dando a entender que no darían su brazo a torcer. Después de todo esto el timbre sonó interrumpiendo aquella batalla de miradas entre la Uzumaki y el Namikaze quien no pudo evitar sentirse mas atraído ante la determinación de su compañera y a la vez molestia por ser tan testaruda._

_-Nunca cambias Kushina.- soltó de nuevo levantándose de su asiento ignorando a una ente molesta y nerviosa pelirroja. ¿Estaría enojado?, ya se las arreglaría luego con el por ahora lo esencial era ir a su salón de clases.- ¡Kushina!- la llamó, quería detenerse pero si lo hacia la convencería.- ¡Kushina faltó algo mas!- se detuvo, eso si le podría ser interesante._

_-¿Que sucede?- pregunto entre molesta y nerviosa._

_-No dejes que te arrastre Kushina, dicen que las chicas que hablaban con ella nunca volvían a salir de aquel baño.- Tragó grueso ante lo dicho por el rubio, ¿Y si no volvía?, negó rotundamente ella ganaría la apuesta y seria rememorada como la mas valiente en toda Konoha._

_-Si, si gracias por la información.- se giró con la intensión de irse pero una mano sobre su muñeca detuvo su andar._

_-Cuídate Kushina... si te pierdo...- esta se giró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Minato soy Uzumaki Kushina, no le temo a nada-ttebane.- se soltó del agarre con la mirada gacha.- Aunque... tengo temor de algo, pero pronto lo resolveré-ttebane.- dicho esto empezó a caminar terminando por correr a la mitad del camino hacia su salón de clases._

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Kushina...- susurró preocupado, tenia un mal presentimiento algo le decía que Kushina estaba mal.

-¡Chicos!- entre aliviada y sorprendida se encontraba Mikoto al ver sus amigos.

-Mikoto, ¿Estas bien?- agitado se acercó hasta ella Fugaku secundado por Hiashi quien se preocupo al ver a Hana llorar.

-Hana, oye Hana, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Porque lloras?- la chica al ver al castaño se lanzó a sus brazos, no pudiendo contener mas el llanto se dignó a llorar.

-¿Tsuki?, ¡Tsuki!, ¡Tsuki háblame!- los gritos de Hizashi llamaron la atención del grupo quienes alertados vieron a una desmayada castaña en brazos del gemelo Hyuuga.

-¿Donde está Kushina?- ignorando toda aquella situación preguntó por la única persona faltante y la cual le tenía mas preocupado. Mikoto nerviosa apuntó a la puerta abierta, de manera silenciosa se digno a entrar encontrándose con una escena aterradora.

**_-w-_**

-Hanako, aléjate de la puerta, la voy a golpear.- la pequeña susurro un ''si'' alejándose lo mas que podía de la puerta, de una sola patada la abrió dejando ver a una chica de no mas de 11 o 12 años con un uniforme similar al que ella llevaba.

-¡Nee-chan!- la pequeña se situó frente suyo, era realmente linda, como una muñeca, pelo negro azabache como el de Mikoto, piel tan blanca como la de Hana y con unos bonitos ojos verdes como los de Tsuki.

-Hola.- saludó, entre nerviosa y encantada, esa niña no daba miedo pero no evitaba soltar aquella extraña aura la cual le recordaba que estaba hablando con un fantasma. Oyó llamados, giró la mirada encontrando a Minato en la entrada y con una mirada de espanto.- ¿Minato?- lo llamó, sintió como la pequeña le abrazaba, alertada dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña la cual se encontraba aferrada a su cuerpo.- Q-que...- espantada vio como aquella linda niña ahora era realmente horrible, sus largos cabellos cubrían su rostro dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos el cual ya no era verde si no rojo. Su piel entre húmeda y pálida como un papel estaba cortada.- Q-que.- abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como esta le jalaba hacia el baño.

-Nee-chan ven conmigo.- dijo la niña con voz ronca, entonces lo recordó **''Si Hanako te habla con voz ronca te pasará algo terrible''**tragó grueso, empezó a forcejear pero el agarre era realmente fuerte.

-¡Minato!- gritó sacando de su trance al rubio quien de inmediato corrió hacia ella rodeándole el pecho empezó a forcejear con la niña.

-¡Quítate!- gritó la pequeña, vio como un tubo oxidado empezó a flotar lanzándose en dirección al rubio quien a duras penas lo esquivó.

-¡Vete Minato, por favor, Vete!- gritó totalmente espantada sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

-¡No Kushina, no te dejaré!- tiró de ella hasta el punto que le hacían daño pero ignoraron el dolor puesto que lo único importante era que Hanako no se la llevara.

-¡Hanako, suéltame!- gritó golpeando a ese cuerpo que se amarraba al suyo.- ¡Déjame!, ¡Joder!, te digo que me sueltes.- le estampo un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que la pequeña le soltara por fin de ese agarre.

-¡No me dejaras!- desde el suelo le tomó de una pierna dirigiéndose hacia el baño, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Esta bien, me iré contigo- todo quedó en silencio, Minato le rogaba hablándole al oído pero esta se negó diciendo que tenia una idea.- Me iré contigo Hanako y no te dejare sola.- la pequeña asintió levantándose del suelo empezó a caminar hacia el baño.- Adiós Minato.- si su plan no serbia alómenos se jugaría su ultima carta, lo besó.

-Nee-chan- como si de una niña juguetona se tratara la pequeña desde el baño empezó a reír por aquella situación.

-No te burles-ttebane.- trató de sonreír pero le era casi imposible puesto que se moría del susto. Caminó hasta la puerta del baño y cuando se disponía a entrar cerró la puerta.- ¡Corre!- gritó tomando de la mano al rubio corrieron hacia la puerta del baño, cuando ya casi entraban esta se cerró.- ¡Ayuda!- gritó escuchando como sus amigos empezaban a golpear la puerta de manera brusca.

-Kushina.- se giró dirigiendo la mirada a donde la dirigía el rubio encontrándose con que la pequeña empezaba a trepar la puerta para salir.

-¡No!- gritó espantada, los golpes aumentaron así como la desesperación de ambos, pronto saldría.

-¡A un lado!- gritaron desde afuera, aun en su estado de shock Minato tomo a Kushina de la mano alejándola de la puerta vieron como la terminaban de abrir y como Hanako se paraba sobre la puerta del tercer excusado. -¡Salgan!- gritaron aterrorizados ante la horrible imagen, Minato la jaló hasta la puerta, Hanako empezó a acercarse de manera mas rápida por lo que la desesperación de ambos aumentó, cuando se disponían a cerrar la puerta una mano agarró la muñeca de Kushina.

-Nee-chan.- llamó la voz suave que al principio utilizó Hanako.

-¡Déjame, no soy tu hermana!- en medio de su terror le estampo varios golpes el la mano a la pequeña quien al soltarla todos aprovecharon para cerrar la puerta.

-¡Corran!- gritó Minato jalando consigo a Kushina, misma acción que imitaron todos puesto que fuertes golpes se escuchaban en la oxidada puerta dando a entender que pronto cedería, corrieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos, estaban solos y mientras mas corrían mas fuertes eran los golpes de la puerta.

Una luz, llegaron a la puerta principal del colegio, estaba cerrada.- ¡Ayuda!- gritaron, mas no eran escuchados, solo sus gritos y los chillidos de Hanako era lo único que llenaba el lugar.- ¡Ayuda!- gritaron de nuevo admirando como el conserje se acercaba de manera lenta hacia la puerta principal pero eso no era lo que les desesperaba al parecer Hanako había abierto la puerta puesto que se escuchaban golpes en cada una de las puertas.- ¡Habrá rápido!- grito Hizashi con Tsuki aun en brazos, estaba agotado, si no fuera por su hermano no habrían podido cargarla. El conserje empezó a meter llaves pero ninguna le serbia, la desesperación crecía, estaban perdido de eso estaban seguros.

-Nee-chan- se escucho un susurro, había agua en el pasillo y los golpes de las puertas se escuchaban mas fuertes. Dada con la llave exacta abrió la puerta dejando salir a todos y cerrando de nuevo. Todos suspiraron creyendo que al fin se había terminado esa pesadilla.- Nee-chan.- espantados dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta donde se apreciaba una sombra y fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Corran!- grito el conserje terminando de cerrar salió corriendo seguido por los demás alumnos.

-¡Nee-chan!- se escucho un fuerte grito seguido por el silencio total.

**_-w-_**

-¿Enserio pasó eso?- preguntó un rubio de unos 16 años de edad.

-¡Claro que si-ttebane!, tu padre me salvó de Hanako.- giró su rostro hacia el rubio que se encontraba a su lado estampándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Y que sucedió luego mama!- preguntó el rubio siendo secundado por sus amigos.

-Corrimos hasta quedar a mas de dos cuadras del Instituto.- soltó Hiashi quien tomaba la mano de su esposa Hana.

-Cuando paramos Tsuki empezó a despertar.- esta vez habló Hizashi.

-No recuerdo nada, cada vez que íbamos a los baños mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberle preguntado a Kushina por qué hacia todo eso.- todos tragaron grueso, en verdad esa historia daba miedo.

-Después de eso el baño fue sellado para que nadie volviera a hacer la tontería que nosotros hicimos.- concluyó Mikoto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Q-que miedo.- susurró una ojiperla secundada por su hermana menor.

-Te comprendo hija, no paraba de llorar en todo el camino.

-¡Tu siempre lloras Hana, eres muy cobarde-ttebane!- acusó la pelirroja a su vieja amiga.

-Tu también lloraste Kushina.- dijo burlesco su esposo haciendo soltar risas a todos sus acompañantes.

-¿Y la apuesta?- preguntó Neji.

-Era confesarle a Hizashi que lo amaba frente a todo el instituto-ttebane.- soltó burlesca viendo como la aludida se sonrojaba de manera extrema.

-No te burles Kushina, luego de ella Hana y yo nos confesamos para darle confianza y tu le gritaste a Minato.- la pelirroja le cubrió la boca con la intensión de que no le delatara.

-Me gustas más que el ramen-ttebane.- todos rompieron en carcajadas.

-¡Fugaku!- gritó molesta ante la burla de su antiguo amigo.

**_-w-_**

-Nee-chan.- susurraba desde ese horrible baño en el cual se encontraba desde hace bastantes años.

-¿Ay alguien ahí?- preguntó la voz de una chica no mayor a los 15 años.

-¡Nee-chan, sácame de aquí por favor!- suplico con aquella voz de niña.

-¿Te dejaron encerrada allí?, ¿Como te llamas?- preguntó inocente la chica.

-Hanako, me llamo Hanako Nee-chan.-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden este One-shot es mi aporte para el concurso de Halloween del grupo Irresistible Naranja así que ¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**¡Voten por mí! xD**_

_**Eyesgray o... la pésima para el terror -w- seguro quedo pésimo -w-**_

_**Gracias por leer ^^.**_


End file.
